Breathing, Feeling, Loving
by EdyFerrone
Summary: During the Guilty Pleasures week, Kurt and Blaine confess their kinks and Blaine has a particular one he's a little ashamed to admit. (written for a prompt at GKM)


Full Prompt: glee-kink-meme. livejournal. Com ?thread=58312262#t58312262.

**Ship:** Blaine/Kurt

**Rating: **Nc-17/M

**Summary:** During the Guilty Pleasures week, Kurt and Blaine confess their kinks and Blaine has a particular one he's a little ashamed to admit.

**Warnings: **Crossdressing, bottom!Kurt.

**Author's Notes: **So, I've been filling this at the GKM. I'm not much into Klaine, but I liked the prompt, so I gave it a try :3. If you're not okay with crossdressing then I suggest you don't read this. It's set in a slight AU in which, during the guilty pleasures week, Kurt's still at his junior year. Maybe we can pretend they had the week last year?

PS – sorry if there are mistake but I don't have time right now and I won't have for a few weeks. I'll fix everything when I have the chance to. Sorry =(

/

They're watching some trash movie on tv tonight and the room is totally dark around them. Kurt's wrapping his fingers around Blaine's arm, holing to it firmly while he lazily watches the images on the screen. It's so boring that there's anything good on tonight.

At least, it means he's going to enjoy a little cuddling time with Blaine.

"Are you singing this week?" Blaine asks him suddenly though, making Kurt stiffen a little.

He lifts his chin, innocently brushing his cheek against his boyfriend's arm. Blaine looks suddenly nervous which is cute. Kurt loves it when he's nervous, he couldn't look more of a puppy.

"You mean for the assignment?" He asks, arching his eyebrows. It's not like they talk a lot about Glee club when they're cuddling in bed. It's something they keep for coffees or dinners instead.

Blaine nods, his eyes still gazing over the screen, like he's avoiding Kurt's somehow.

"Yeah, well … guilty pleasures." He's almost babbling and Kurt finds it _adorable_ – as if there is anything Kurt doesn't find adorable about Blaine. "I thought … I thought we could tell each other first, you know."

"Are you blushing?" Kurt asks immediately and Blaine turns to him, biting his lower lip, probably unconsciously.

"Hmm … no?" He murmurs comically and Kurt's laughing while slipping an arm around his belly because _he's blushing_ and he looks totally adorable. "Well, it's not a guilty pleasure I'd actually share with the rest of the Glee club, but what Mr. Schuester said about us being ashamed of our secret pleasures had me thinking that maybe I should be honest with you too."

There's a slight terror warming up Kurt's chest now, while his eyebrows arch because _fuck, _he just fears so much that Blaine's about to finally propose him to have a threesome including the most disgusting person he has ever met. Maybe it's just an absurd thought that has never crossed his boyfriend's mind but he just feels his stomach clench at the simple thought that there's a slight possibility that he might say it.

"Yeah, okay." Kurt murmurs into his ear, sliding his cheek along his boyfriend's shoulder. "What's that? You know I'm not going to judge you."

"Yep, we've been also experimenting lately …" Blaine anticipates, shifting his chin to look down at him a little. "And I thought … _this is something I've been hiding from Kurt for so long and now I just want him to know._"

Kurt stiffens a little beside him, surrounding Blaine's leg with his owns as if he wants to just cuddle, to feel him close because he's afraid about what Blaine could pull out.

"So is it a sex kink?" He laughs a little, looking into Blaine's eyes and hoping that it doesn't sound as anxious as he feels.

"I'd say it is." Blaine's still blushing and he bites his lower lip in this sexy gorgeous way he always does when he's nervous – Kurt _loves it_. "Sometimes … I have some fantasies on you …"

"_Oh_." Kurt spills out and he tries to show how happy he is that it has to do with him and _him only_.

"And you're wearing sexy lingerie when it happens."

That's it.

Kurt's breath begins to harden and _shit_, what is it? He isn't sure about how he's supposed to feel picturing himself wearing lingerie. His heart starts to hammer and he blinks nervously, trying to ignore the immediate warm wave invading his stomach. He can't be turned on about it. He just fucking can't.

"What t-?"

Blaine looks away, swallowing hardly.

"So I've started … When I thought about it," Blaine looks like he's having a hard time admitting it because he licks his lips nervously now, "I got hard at the thought of you wearing little lace panties and a garter belt …" He's blushing darker but Kurt's not noticing right now because the warmth in his body is firing up, "and sexy long stockings …" He murmurs, and Kurt is starting to imagine what he's suggesting. "And … I've started getting hard, so hard Kurt, it _hurt …_"

Kurt knows the fucking sensation right now.

He's feeling himself getting hard into his domestic slacks, cock arching at attention while he's sharing the fantasy: he can practically _see_ Blaine fucking hard into him and playing with the material of his lingerie, using it to slap him and leave read marks on his pale skin. His dick pulses against Blaine's leg but at first he doesn't seem to notice.

"I can totally see you wearing that, you'd be handsome and … your long legs look like _they're made_ for stockings … I just-" Blaine bites his lower lip again and looks into Kurt's eyes. "But … I'd never want you to do something you don't want to, and that's why I've never told you."

God, Kurt has to keep himself from jumping on Blaine's lap right now and pounding him to the bed because this might be the sexiest thing he's ever heard.

"Hmm well, it's okay." He's blushing too, firing dark red sliding along his cheekbones. "I'm happy that you shared it with me though."

Blaine is smiling now and he breaks into a relieving laugh.

"You're awesome." He smiles and leans over to kiss Kurt's lips sweetly. Kurt slightly presses his half-hard cock against Blaine's thigh and Blaine moans into the kiss, before pulling away from his mouth. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"You too." Kurt whispers on his lips, his blue eyes suddenly filled with lust. "Hmm … What are we singing this week?"

The question seems to be enough to distract Blaine from his erection.

Kurt doesn't know why exactly, but he doesn't tell Blaine what he's really thinking. He doesn't tell him how much he'd love getting fucked by his huge dick while wearing lace panties and a garter belt, feeling Blaine whispering into his ear how much he loves watching him while he's dressed up like that. _Shit_, he can almost come untouched at the thought.

Blaine's already talking about his next solo in the Glee club and the only thing Kurt manages to think about is panties and stockings. He feels so dirty and horny and _loves_ that Blaine has shared this fantasy with him.

But he isn't going to tell him.

_Not yet_.

/

It happens on a Friday night.

Burt said he's going to work until late because something has gone wrong with the delivery service and Carole and Finn are having dinner at the Berrys's to talk about the upcoming senseless marriage Kurt is still completely perplexed about. By the way, tonight is _completely _grateful to Finn's stupid idea of getting married in high school because it means he's going to have the house to himself, or better off, to _themselves._

He has practically waited for this moment every second during this week, since Blaine has told him.

He has to admit that also having a classmate that smells like homeless has helped him out as he'd never expected it to: all he had to do was paying Brett to buy some stuff for him. It's not like he can't, but he really doesn't feel like entering a shop and asking for girl clothes, not after the bullying and comments he had to go through. Doing it with Blaine feels completely easy and twitches him with excitement in anticipation, but asking for it in a shop would make him uncomfortable.

He's just given his sizes to Brett because he was sure Brett was so high, he wouldn't remember next day.

Now he's sitting there on the bed, completely dressed in lascivious white and pink robe, phone between his fingers and a lovely sweet but nasty smirk on his face, while he hears the rings until Blaine picks up.

"_Kurt?" _

His voice sounds worried and adorable as always, so Kurt thinks he's thought something was wrong.

"Hi baby," he says, his voice so low that he knows Blaine will understand everything's just fine except for the fact that he's not there, "what are you doing?"

Blaine stays shut for a few seconds, as if he's trying to figure out where this is going.

"_Still picking a song to audition with for Regionals."_ He says eventually, warm and cheerful. "I can't choose, there's just … so many songs I wanna sing. What were you doing, baby?"

"Just … messing around." Kurt casually pulls the stockings until the silk snaps against his thigh.

It's weird, dirty and pleasant slapping his own skin with Blaine hanging on the phone.

"Thinking about you, I'm alone at home." He whispers and hears Blaine sighing on the other side. His boyfriend knows exactly what kind of tone Kurt's voice takes when things are about to get dirty.

"_Hmm … thought you were going to the Berrys's_?" Blaine asks and Kurt can almost _see_ him biting his lip. "_Did you stay at home_?"

"Thought you'd wanted to come and fuck me."

"_Shit_."

Blaine's voice sounds so hoarse and desperate already that Kurt can't help but giggle through the phone. He didn't know he'd liked behind a tease. It's one of these days when you find out a teenage marriage and a friend like Brett are useful, so maybe he can find out more about himself too. Besides, there's still a flushed red burning along his cheeks while he talks.

"Don't you want to, Blaine?" He whispers but he doesn't mention the panties he's wearing, the stocking, the belt, _anything_. "Don't you wanna come over, pin me to the bed and thrusting your tongue inside me, getting me ready for your dick-"

"_Yes, God, Kurt, what was that_?" Blaine asks, surprised but totally not complaining. "_Are you trying to kill me_?"

_Not yet,_ Kurt thinks, _wait until you get here and you'll see._

"Just need you." He almost purrs, moving a hand along his body to brush at his torso, covered by a dark silk nightgown, just in case someone walked in unexpectedly. "Feels so empty without you, want you to fuck me so hard so I can feel you inside me for _days_ and I don't have to feel this empty when I'm home alone."

"_That's cute_ …"

"Blaine." Kurt moans and complains at the same time and Blaine is giggling now.

"_Okay, woah, that's actually hot_." He answers honestly and Kurt's already hearing the brush of clothes sounding in the back ground. "Gonna come there okay?"

"_So_ okay." Kurt purrs, stroking his own body and biting his lower lip to keep from squeezing the cock hardening into his panties. "Drive safe, I'll still be hard when you'll get here."

"_Jeez, Kurt_." Blaine laughs but he sounds hoarse, low and nasty. "_The last thing I need to think about while I drive is your dick_."

Kurt giggles back, unconsciously caressing the back of his iPhone with his fingertips.

"Can't wait to feel you inside. The door is open, just come in." He murmurs, trying to stay steady on the mattress and not to roll and let his arching dick slide against it. "I'll wait for you upstairs."

"_Don't get yourself ready_." Blaine is whispering and Kurt _loves it_ that he's totally unaware of the show he's going to put on. "_I'll take care of it personally_."

"Okay, baby." Kurt says, smiling brightly and anxiously. "Love you."

"_I love you too_." Blaine answers and then call is off.

Kurt lets his iPhone fall on the mattress, eyes staring at the ceiling while he tries to gain some control over the heartbeats he's skipping. His body is warmed and loosened in a new sensation of desire and anxiety positively making him ready to play, but at the same time he's sort of afraid about it. He's still blushing so what if he melts down when Blaine arrives?

What if he doesn't act as sexy as he's just sounded on the phone?

What if he can't do nothing but blush when his boyfriend gets there?

Well, he surely has a plan about how he wants Blaine to find him.

He makes his right hand run along his abdomen, tapping impatient fingers that slide underneath the gown while he closes his eyes and licks his lower lick, imagining Blaine pounding into his ass while he's wearing lingerie. He can perfectly see him spank his ass cheek and growing harder until it aches, licking into him to get him ready, fingering his hole to loosen it.

Kurt bites his lower lip hard, picturing Blaine sweating over his body and when his hand slides under the white lace panties, he's already after hard under the material. He starts palming himself, without really jerking off, while the way the back of his hand accidentally rubs against the lifted material reminds him what he's wearing, making his dick arch even more under it.

By the time he hears the main door of the Hudmel house open, his cock is already at full attention, waiting for a direct touch that Kurt denies. He takes his hand on the panties, slightly palming over them instead, when he hears Blaine's voice calling out from the hallway.

"Kurt?" He asks and knows he did it to make it clear it's him.

"I'm here, Blaine." Kurt answers, staring to part his gown and pull it off while moving on the bed.

He puts himself on his knees, legs pressed together and eyes staring at the opened door in anticipation of the moment he's going to see his boyfriend walking through it.

The moments it happens though, it's not has he's expected it.

Blaine freezes on the doorframe, lips slightly parted and eyes wide open as he stares at the show before his eyes.

Kurt is wearing a white garter belt, long white and pink fishnet stockings, tight around his pale legs, making his thighs look awesomely gorgeous and slightly darker if compared to the light material; his torso is naked and exposed except for a gray tight collar around his neck. When Kurt lifts his hips slightly, shifting on his knees with a new sense of worry overcoming his body, Blaine catches the view of lace white panties, barely able to cover Kurt's arching dick, hard and huge through the fabric.

He's got a 'fucking shit' on the tip of his tongue, but when he lifts his gaze to meet Kurt's eyes, he notices that he's biting his lower lip in worry, cheeks blushing and firing along his face.

"B-Blaine?" He murmurs, putting his hands on his crotch to cover the way panties make his erection visible from a distance. "I'm sorry, I thought this was a good idea, I-I …" He murmurs, and he's already pulling his gaze off of Blaine, shifting on the bed to reach for the gown.

However, the moment he reaches for it, Blaine's already stepped ahead fast, circling his wrist with his fingers. Kurt's eyes follow the gaze traced by his arm and then he's looking into Blaine's, suddenly darker and filled with something Kurt isn't sure of. He parts his lips slightly, but he doesn't manage to say anything: the way Blaine is looking at him doesn't give him the chance too.

"It's okay, Kurt." Blaine reassures him, trying not to sound too low, but his effort is way too clear to Kurt's ears. "There's nothing wrong with this and you look _amazing_."

Kurt swallows and giggles lightly, feeling part of the worry sliding away.

"I thought, you know … you looked so stunned and-"

"I was _shocked_, in the most positive way." Blaine whispers, as he leans his neck forward until their lips are just a few inches away and Kurt is already shutting his eyelids. "You look so hot, you have no idea, baby …"

Blaine's voice immediately ghosts Kurt's lips making him whimper in anticipation as he lifts his arms to wrap them around his boyfriend's neck. Blaine smiles a little at the touch and he puts his knees more firmly on the bed, kicking his shoes away until they're rolling on the floor.

"How long have you been waiting for this?" He murmurs, moving on the bed until Kurt's leaning with his back on the mattress and Blaine can climb on top of him.

His mouth immediately tips at Kurt's skin on his neck, their body pressing together for the first time tonight.

Kurt can immediately feel Blaine's half-hard cock pressing and rubbing slightly against his and his face must be completely on fire by now.

"I … I just … had to work on it." He moans when Blaine rolls his hips, creating that perfect friction against his cock that makes him burn in a wave of delicious pleasure, washing him over from head to arching toes.

"So I'm going to work on you now, uh?" Blaine asks, dirty and low enough to make Kurt thrust up with his hips to meet Blaine's. "Going to work on your body, licking you open and then fucking you while you're still wearing your pretty little panties, huh?"

Kurt opens his mouth to plea out loud for something he doesn't know yet, but Blaine is moving a hand between their bodies, napping the garter strap on his right tight, making him moan for an unexpected pleasure.

"_Blaine …_" He moans and Blaine giggles a little, tongue brushing on Kurt's neck until he can't take it anymore.

Before Kurt even knows it, he's flipped on the bed, chest pressing against the mattress. He feels Blaine's hands caressing his back until he gets to the globes of his ass. His fingers tighten around it until he squeezes, he touches, he _slaps_ and _oh_ being slapped by Blaine is so fucking good that Kurt can't help but rolling his hips to let his cock, still covered in lace, brush against the covers. Blaine must notice because he's already putting his hands under Kurt's hips, lifting them to put him on his arms and knees.

Kurt doesn't complain, not all.

"Don't jerk off on the bed, Kurt." Blaine whispers while he's undoing his pants, pulling them off together with his briefs to free his aching huge dick and give it some relief with the palm of his left hand. He fists it and slowly pumps it to get it hard and steady while he spanks Kurt's right asscheek with his other hand, staring at the mark red of his fingers on his boyfriend's pale skin. "Want to come over your lovely panties …"

"God, Blaine …" Kurt pleas, pushing his hips back to brush against Blaine's cock.

"You can't hold it, don't you? Want me to fuck you, want to feel my cock buried into your ass-"

"_Please_." Kurt sighs and Blaine hold his dick, shifting along the mattress to brush the tip against Kurt's right asscheek, covering it with pre-come and then making it slide under the back strap of the garter belt, getting it trapped between it and Kurt's skin. He shuts his eyes, enjoying the feeling but then he _needs to see_, watch Kurt's body covered in lace, his pale naked skin getting slightly sweated and pink. "Blaine, I need you …"

Blaine smirks a little, lowering himself until he's facing Kurt's ass, fingers surrounding his asscheeks to part them.

"Want me to lick you, baby?" He whispers, leaning his neck until he can press a soft kiss on Kurt's still cover balls, sucking them into his mouth together with the material for a few seconds, until Kurt presses his hips back, searching for more. Blaine leaves his balls with a _pop_ and licks a firm long stripe against them, getting the fabric wet and sticky around Kurt's skin. "Want me to lick into you and then slam my fat cock into your ass?"

"Please, just … lick me …" Kurt moans and Blaine smiles, moving his thumb to draw the panties from Kurt's ass, without even pull them off, uncovering the sensible ring of muscles.

As soon as he feels the tip of Blaine's tongue slide around his hole, Kurt grabs the sheets between his finger, tilting his head back and moaning at the pleasure of feeling this pick of wet warm press against his ass.

"Oh God …" He moans as Blaine starts licking into him, fast and strong, like he needs it more than Kurt himself.

He starts when Blaine's left hand leaves his cheek and flies between his legs, squeezing his dick between his fingers and then brushing his all length until he's come to his balls. He grips at them harshly, making Kurt whimper as he doesn't stop moving his tongue inside him even for a second.

Kurt's fingers tighten more around the sheets until he's forced to close his eyes and just take, cheeks blushing with the uncertainty of wearing lingerie. However, when Blaine feels his body tense between his hands, he strokes his right asscheek with his thumb, making Kurt feel comfortable again.

It's just them, it doesn't matter how he's dresses.

"Blaine …" He moans instead as an unpleasant little flame of anticipation starts burning too much into him, while he jerks his hips back to meet his boyfriend's tongue.

Blaine snaps the straps again, leaving a new gorgeous red mark on Kurt's thigh, and then his hand is moving from his balls to his hole, circling the ring of muscles where Kurt's pulsing to feel him inside.

Blaine _loves_ it.

He loves the sensation of feeling that Kurt's so needy for him and his cock gives a throb as passes his index teasingly along Kurt's entrance. Clearly, this makes Kurt shake again under the contact.

"Blaine, _please_ …" He cries out, biting his lower lip when Blaine just presses the tip of his finger inside.

"What do you need, baby?" He asks mischievously, pushing just slightly and then pulling back, staring in amazement as Kurt flicks and rolls his hips back to search for a new contact that Blaine doesn't allow yet. "You need to tell me what you need, I know you want to …"

It's true.

Kurt gets all flushed and shy, but there's this hidden part of him that Blaine obviously know. He likes begging, he likes talking dirty.

"I need you, inside …" Kurt murmurs weakly though, and Blaine pushes his finger in, arching a little to search and explore into his body.

"Bet you can do better …" He says while pushing in and out teasingly, just to stare while Kurt arches. With the other hand, he snaps the straps again until he isn't satisfied with Kurt's skin, covered by a vertical red stripe. "Tell me what you want, Kurt …"

Kurt breathes in and out harshly and Blaine imagines his cheeks getting darker and he licks a long stripe with his tongue along Kurt's asshole to keep from turning him and staring at his shy face with his own eyes. He feels Kurt's legs shaking slightly along the mattress but Kurt's speaking again.

"Just … fuck me, I want to feel you inside me for _days_." He whispers shyly but dirty enough to make Blaine thrust his entire index in, pulling out immediately while his saliva acts as lube and makes the movement steady and easy.

"Is that what you want Kurt?" Blaine asks, snapping the strap again and then sliding his hand on Kurt's asscheek to spank it, making him gasp at the touch. "You want me to fuck you while you still have your pretty little panties on, baby?"

"Hmm …" Kurt hums almost suffering but he can't believe how much he loves the idea of being fucked while wearing lingerie.

His humming must be enough for Blaine to understand, because he pulls his finger away and leads it to Kurt's barely loosened hole. He thrusts slightly in, panties put aside but still on, hearing Kurt moan out loud as he makes way into his warm body. The pressure is enough to make Blaine rolls his eyes in pleasure as he slowly sink inside, shifting both of his hands until they're resting on Kurt's hips just when is dick is stuck inside enough so that he doesn't need to use his fist at the base.

Kurt is arching his back again, pushing towards Blaine as he bites his lower lip and feels the brush on his cheek proving his pleasant embarrassment as he rocks through the sensation of being filled with Blaine's cock as he is still wearing a fucking garter belt.

Blaine moves a few experimental thrusts, shifting inside him as they both moan at the low tempo and then, when he finds the right angle, he starts giving in, fucking Kurt gently and patiently waiting for his inner walls to get used to the sensation. When Kurt's moans start to sound calmer and just relax, Blaine needs to ask, just to be sure.

"Feeling good, baby?" He murmurs, low and hot and Kurt shivers and thrusting back onto Blaine's erection buried inside his body. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

He'd want to sound hot and nasty, but Blaine knows that it's mostly coming out sweetly and fondly. He can't help it: he's hard, it hurts and he wants to come on Kurt's filthy panties so much; but of all, what Blaine _always_ wants, is for Kurt to feel comfortable with what they do and never get hurt. That's the reason why Kurt will never be _sex _to him, but this pleasant wonderful _sexlovecare_ sensation.

"I'm fine-" Kurt simply murmurs and Blaine giggles behind his back, because Kurt sounds so_ needy_ that he doesn't even want to answer.

So Blaine supposes it's ok.

"I can hear you laughing by your pulse inside my ass." Kurt snaps when Blaine hasn't shifted yet. "It's so weird."

Blaine giggles again, but this time he pulls himself out of Kurt's almost completely.

"It's just the reason why sex is such an intimate thing and you're not supposed to share with anyone." Blaine murmurs as he slowly sinks in again, realizing the movement is already faster and easier inside. "It's like you can feel anything about the other person, even what the other person doesn't want you to feel. There are … you know, no shields or wall, it's all-"

"Blaine." Kurt pleas, thrusting back to wrap his body around Blaine, making him gasp. "This is beautiful but-" he stops for a moment when Blaine giggles again. "But I thought we were having sex and I'm hard-"

With one last happy laugh, Blaine starts fucking him, hard and fast, lowering his gaze to stare where Kurt's wrapped around him, his pale skin covered in light lingerie except for his hole. Kurt's ass has always been wonderful and tempting and Blaine immediately thinks that once they've got here, they can also go further. He leans one hand over his asscheek and spanks it hard, admiring amazed the red hand-shaped sign on his white skin.

It makes him burn.

Kurt pushes back and as soon as he does, so Blaine feels a rush of fire through his body. He holds Kurt's left hip with his hand to keep him steady as he fucks into him fast while he slaps his right asscheek with the other hand.

"You like this, don't you?" Blaine asks, biting his lower lip hardly as he pulses strong into him, slapping in time. "You like being spanked …" He murmurs and Kurt barely hums as he cries out in pleasure while Blaine's huge dick pounces into him. "You like it that I snap you with your nasty belt straps?" He asks as he moves his right hand to do so, snapping the straps and flashing his skin darker.

Kurt tightens his fingers around the sheets, screaming in pleasure and frustration because Blaine's left hand doesn't allow him to fuck himself on his dick and getting is not enough anymore, not as he's starting to feel the burning sensation of the orgasm burning into him. When Blaine thrusts in again and slaps his ass again, Kurt can't keep it: he leans one hand between his legs and just barely palms at his covered cock and he's already coming into his tight gorgeous panties, filling them with his own sticky cum.

As he slowly strokes his dick, caressing it through the orgasm, he realizes that Blaine is speaking behind him.

"Oh God, Kurt, you have no idea, so fucking tight and good …" He moans as Kurt can hear the _slap_ of Blaine's balls hitting his ass, "you make these beautiful sounds when you come, it drives me crazy …" He says and he's panting hard and Kurt can almost feel his fast heartbeat into his body. "Your ass looks gorgeous in this, _Kurt, fuck_-"

With the last one, he's spilling his hot cum into Kurt's body, filling him pleasantly as he collapses on Kurt's back with his chest pressed on his skin, wet in sweat.

A few seconds later, they are both laughing, one against another, giggling happily and in love, just like it has always between them.

Kurt finds it endearing that no matter what they do, no matter what he's wearing, they're always _Kurt&Blaine_ and nothing less than that. Feeling Blaine's breath along his back right now, makes him feel like there's no chance that things could go different between them. It's amazing, because Kurt knows that he doesn't have to worry about being himself: even after they've shared a guilty pleasure with each other, they still feel like they're the same.

Blaine slowly pushes out of Kurt's body and then they're both collapsing on the bed, giggling and quickly searching for another contact.

Their shoulders brush and Kurt's smiling as he shifts his gaze from Blaine's eyes and his mouth.

For a while, they just stay like this: staring at each other, breathing, feeling, _loving_.

Their hands move almost unconsciously until their fingers are intertwined and the touch of their skin is soft and lovely.

"Thanks." Blaine murmurs as he can practically see Kurt's cheeks darken again because he's probably reminding what he's done and what he's been wearing. "I know it wasn't easy to plan on a surprise. You could have waited for me and I would have dressed you up, stocking after stocking." He laughs a little and Kurt smiles back.

"It's was funnier like this." He says as Blaine tries to adjust his lace over his hips with the free hand. "Nah, let it go. I think I'm going to pull this off, it's getting sort of … sticky in there."

They both laugh and brush their fingers together until Blaine's trailing back.

"Yeah well, if your house is still free for a few hours," he begins, "why don't you let me head you off to the shower, so that I can strip you and clean you up."

Kurt smiles softly and arches an eyebrow.

"Do you think you can manage not to fuck me against the shower wall if I'm still wearing this when we enter the bathroom?"

Blaine lowers his gaze and looks at Kurt from head to toes, wrinkling his lips as if he's thinking about it. It doesn't take much before he lifts his eyes to look into Kurt's and smirk slightly.

"Of course not."


End file.
